The High End of Low
The High End of Low – en español "El alto fin de lo bajo" ''–, es el séptimo álbum de estudio de la banda. Fue lanzado mundialmente el 20 de mayo de 2009 de la mano de Nothing e Interscope. Este representa el último lanzamiento de Marilyn Manson con dicha disquera. Musicalmente, el álbum se asemeja a su antecesor ''Eat Me, Drink Me (2007) y también muestra influencia hacia el glam rock y el genero industrial. Considerado por los medios como todo un fracaso comercial, The High End of Low fue promovido por tres sencillos: «We're from America», «Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon» y «Running to the Edge of the World», sin embargo estos no lograron ninguna certificación importante. Antecedentes thumb|117px|Los medios criticaron el físico de Manson durante la gira The High End of Low Tour.Después del regreso de Twiggy Ramirez a la banda, Manson y Ramirez viajaron a Hollywood, California a comenzar la grabación oficial de un séptimo álbum de estudio. Las sesiones de grabación estuvieron bajo la producción de Chris Vrenna en los estudios Sage & Sound Recording. En 2008 durante una entrevista con Steppin' Out, Manson describió al álbum como «Estilo muy heavy y muy violento», además de declarar que no le agradaban las comparaciones entre el y la compositora Lady Gaga, después de su dúo en la pista «LoveGame». Problema con Nothing Marilyn Manson sostuvo un problema legal con la disquera Nothing mientras se realizaba la creación del álbum. Según Manson «Lo limitaban es su creatividad», lo que causó que The High End of Low fuera el último trabajo lanzado de la mano de dicha empresa. El problema se desató cuando Manson confirmo a «Running to the Edge of the World» como siguiente sencillo y la disquera se negó a brindarle promoción. Manson cerró su contrato con Nothing y se pasó a Coocking Vynil Records. Promoción thumb|left|172px|Manson subió distintas fotografias en sus redes sociales como parte de la promoción.La distribución de The High End of Low fue escasa en comparación con la promocion de trabajos anteriores. La banda viajó al rededor del mundo mediante la gira The High End of Low Tour, la cual fue bastante criticada por los medios por la corta duración de sus conciertos y la obesidad del vocalista. Dado a que el álbum fue un fracaso comercialmente, la disquera se limitó en el lanzamiento promocional, logrando tan solo 49,000 copias vendidas de forma inicial en Estados Unidos y produjo sólo tres sencillos de los cuales «We're from America» logró sostenerse una sola semana en el puesto número 3 de los sencillos más vendidos en Estados Unidos, sin embargo abandonó la lista de forma rápida, el segundo fue «Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon» que a pesar de tener un video musical, sólo logró posicionarse poco tiempo entre los sencillos de rock más vendidos digitalmente y por último «Running to the Edge of the World», este fue confirmado por Manson como sencillo, sin embargo Nothing se negó a brindarle promocíón y venta digital. Por otro lado, Manson lanzó el tema «WOW» como video promocional, sin embargo este solo mostraba un gif de Evan Rachel Wood moviendo la mano. Sencillos 220px-Werefromamerica cover3.jpg|link=We're From America 220px-Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon.jpg|link=Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon AAAAAAAA.JPG|link=Running to the Edge of the World Listado de canciones #Devour #Pretty as a Swastika #Leave a Scar #Four Rusted Horses #Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon #Blank and White #Running to the Edge of the World #I Want to Kill You Like They Do in the Movies #WOW #Wight Spider #Unkillable Monster #We're from America #I Have to Look Up Just to See Hell #Into the Fire #15 CD n°2 incluido en la versión deluxe #Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon (Teddy Bears Remix) #Leave a Scar (Alternate Version) #Running to the Edge of the World (Alternate Version) #Wight Spider (Alternate Version) #Four Rusted Horses (Opening Titles Version) #I Have to Look Up Just to See Hell (Alternate Version) Bonus track exclusivo de la tienda iTunes #Fifteen (iTunes Bonus Track '' 15 Alternate version'') Categoría:The High End of Low Era Categoría:Álbumes de estudio